Los límites de lo real
by Centoloman
Summary: ¿Dónde acaba la ficción? ¿Y si nuestras peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad? Algo extraño ha pasado en el mundo real. Algo que ha transtornado todo lo que conocemos y que ha convertido nuestro futuro en un verdadero infierno. ¿Quieres descubrir qué?
1. Prólogo

Nunca creímos que algo así pasaría. Todo quedaba reducido a eso, un simple juego, una simple broma. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que todo aquellos e convertiría en realidad? ¿Quién nos iba a decir que nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre movidas por aquel… giro del destino, aquella historia sacada de nuestras más inocentes fantasías?

Ahora nuestro mundo está reducido a cenizas. Nuestros sueños son polvo y nuestras ilusiones yacen muertas, ahogadas en un mar de sangre y lágrimas, ocultas por una oscura tiniebla de miedo y dolor que amenaza con cubrirlo todo, como una bestia hambrienta. No. Nada de lo que conocíamos sigue igual.

El aire se ha vuelto irrespirable y caminar a pleno sol es ahora una hazaña digna de un héroe. Sólo las sombras, el antiguo enemigo, pueden servir de refugio a una humanidad que vive agazapada, esclavizada al servicio de unos monstruos surgidos de sus peores pesadillas y… que en el fondo son ellos mismos.

Pero no siempre ha sido así. Hubo un tiempo en el que el sol brillaba y el hombre campaba feliz sobre la superficie de la tierra. Hubo una época en la que el hombre fue capaz de dominar sobre toda la creación, de creerse dioses… Sin saber que los verdaderos dioses aún estaban por llegar, precedidos de la corte de los demonios.

Muy poca gente lo recuerda. Muy pocos quedamos ya. Sólo los más ancianos y los pocos que hemos tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a tantos años de lucha recordamos lo que se siente al respirar el aire libre sin miedos. Por eso ahora podemos contaros esta historia. Una historia de sufrimiento, de lucha, de dolor, de muerte… pero también una historia de esperanza, de amor, de alegría. Un canto orgulloso que pretende abrirse paso entre innumerables llantos.

Sí. Así es nuestra historia y por eso os la contamos. Para que conozcáis que a pesar de todo hay esperanza, para que sepáis que es posible vivir en un mundo como este. Por eso os la contamos, porque estuvimos allí cuando el cielo se abrió.


	2. 01: Cuando el cielo se abrió

– Eh, Ricardo, ya es hora.

– ¡Ya voy! – avisé en voz más alta de lo debido por culpa de los cascos. – Esto…

Me despedí de todo el mundo y recogí los bártulos para regresar, entre las tinieblas, hacia la habitación. Llevaba ya tres años allí y aún me imponían respeto aquellas paredes cuando la luz del sol dejaba de iluminarlas. No sé si eran los largos y estrechos pasillos o algunos de los cuadros que los decoraban, pero lo cierto es que había algo que, cuando se hacía la oscuridad, me causaba un cierto desasosiego.

Afortunadamente, Don José Luis aún no se había ido a dormir y algunas de las luces quedaban encendidas… pero siempre estaba ahí esa inquietud de anteriores ocasiones, como cuando el péndulo de uno de los relojes de pared martilleaba contra la caja o cuando, después de atravesar a oscuras la escalera principal me topé de lleno con aquel escalofriante cuadro de San Benito.

– Hasta mañana – me despedí del formador al pasar junto a su despacho.

– Hasta mañana, peque.

– ¿Mañana si sale bueno pachanga?

– No sé cómo tendré la pierna – se excusó. – Pero bajad vosotros.

– ¡Va viejo, Donjo! – me burlé entre risas.

Pasé de largo la puerta del despacho y llegué a mi habitación. Me había costado conseguirla unas cuantas súplicas, pero la 330 era mía. La más grande, aunque eso la convertía también en la más fría… y aún así me gustaba. Al menos no tenía que patear todo el pasillo para ir a cualquier sitio. Me cambié, preparé mis cosas para la mañana siguiente y me tiré en cama.

Eran casi las tres y media de la madrugada cuando el móvil decidió ponerse a chillar. ¿Quién cojones me llamaba a esas horas? Eché un vistazo a la pantalla y bostecé un par de veces antes de descolgar y contestar con aquella voz de ultratumba que tenía en aquel momento

– Oki, tío… Son las tres y media…

– Ya – dijo. – Lo siento pero…

– Nah. No te preocupes – le disculpé. – Ahora ya está. Dime.

– Algo raro está pasando aquí. No sé – explicó. – Es como una pesadilla… Hollows… o algo por el estilo…

– ¿Hollows? – pregunté extrañado. – ¿Un empacho de Bleach o qué?

– N… No – respondió asustado. – Es aquí, en Barna.

– Joder, tío. Es muy tarde para este tipo de bromas – le reproché. – Hablamos mañana. Sé bueno, Oki.

Colgué el móvil sin esperar respuesta y me di la vuelta. Gracias a Dios, no soy de los que tienen problemas para conciliar el sueño… o al menos no lo era en aquel momento. Encendí la radio, como siempre, para que me hiciera un poco de compañía mientras Morfeo me acogía de nuevo en sus brazos y cerré los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.

El despertador, el maldito despertador, tocó diana apenas pasadas las siete. Remoloneé un poco más, quizás un cuarto de hora, y al fin me metí en la ducha para dar paso a la rutina de todos los días. Recoger, ir a capilla y desayuno. A las nueve menos veinte, como siempre, ya estaba en el aula de informática para comprobar que en las últimas horas no había pasado nada extraño en el foro… Pero esta vez no era así.

Parece ser que lo de Oki no había sido algo exclusivamente suyo. No era el único que hablaba de los supuestos hollows y… cada vez aquello tenía menos visos de ser una broma pesada pero... No. No podía ser verdad. Al fin y al cabo, aquello sólo era el producto de la imaginación de un mangaka. Nunca podían ser reales.

Me sacudí la cabeza diciéndome que sería algún tipo de broma de los que habían ido al Salón y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era la hora de bajar a clase. Descendí por el tramo de escaleras y tiré de la puerta para poder acceder al claustro del ITC y asistir a las clases con las mismas ganas de siempre. Menos mal que aquel día tocaba un horario llevadero.

Sí, todo parecía un día normal, a excepción de que era mediados de Noviembre y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo sobre Santiago: la mejor excusa para un partidillo en la sobremesa. Pero la normalidad estaba a punto de acabar.

– ¡¿Qué carallo é eso?! – exclamó uno de mis compañeros asustado.

– Es… ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía razón!

Salí corriendo hacia arriba, hacia la habitación, y cogí tembloroso el móvil. Llamé a Oki pero no lo cogía, así que casi por un acto instintivo marqué otro número en el teléfono y esperé a que me cogiera.

– ¿Rido? – preguntó extrañada.

– ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

– Lo dudo – replicó. – Vivimos a cuatrocientos kilómetros, ¿recuerdas?

– Cierto… – suspiré. – No me vas a creer pero…

– ¿Tú también lo has visto?

– Oki me llamó ayer a las cuatro y no le creí, pero ahora…

– Respecto a Oki…

– ¿Qué?

– Me llamó esta mañana… Había unos ruidos muy extraños al otro lado del teléfono y… de pronto, la comunicación se cortó.

Un grito de pánico incontrolado llegó desde el campo de fútbol. Me asomé a la ventana y pude comprobar como de aquel agujero que se acababa de abrir en el cielo surgía una forma extraña, monstruosa, cubierta con una máscara de blanco y reluciente hueso.

No había ya ninguna duda.

– Oye, te tengo que dejar. Te llamo más tarde – me despedí nervioso. – Sé buena, ¿vale? Y ten cuidado.

– S… Sí.

– ¡Don! – llegué corriendo al despacho. – Tenemos un problema.

– A ver – resopló como si fuera ya una costumbre.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí – sentencié. – Ya.

– ¿Y eso?

– Venga.

Casi lo arranqué de la mesa cuando tiré de él. Lo llevé casi a rastras hasta mi habitación y le hice contemplar como el Hollow se paseaba amenazante ante nuestros ojos, volando en círculos sobre le campo de fútbol. Los compañeros que habían estado jugando conmigo

– ¡¿Qué es eso?!

– Se llama Vacío o Hollow – le expliqué. – Son… Son como almas en pena pero a lo bestia.

– ¿Y eso cómo…?

– Está todo aquí – me anticipé a su pregunta lanzándome sobre la estantería donde tenía los manga.

– ¿Ahí?

– Sí, mire… – dije abriendo uno de los tomos y buscando la imagen de uno de aquellos monstruos.

En cuanto la encontré, la situé sobre la ventana para que mi formador la pudiera comparar con aquel engendro que amenazaba nuestro hogar. Tras llevar su vista, nervioso, de la página al campo de fútbol y nuevamente a la página varias veces, decidió que estaba en lo cierto y comenzó a desesperarse.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – le ordené. – Rápido.

El alboroto que habíamos formado en el cuarto había alertado al resto de seminaristas que estaban en el edificio. Algunos recién levantados de una corta siesta, otros que estaban simplemente levantados… muy pocos parecían ser conscientes de la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo los pocos que habíamos bajado a jugar al fútbol habíamos visto aquello.

Un grito de profundo pánico nos hizo mirar a todos hacia el fondo del largo pasillo. Inconscientemente, salí corriendo hacia la habitación de donde provenía el alarido y comprobé como puede deformarse el rostro de un hombre cuando el terror se hace dueño de su cuerpo.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡¿Qué es eso?!

– ¡Vamos! ¡Corred! – chillé. – ¿Te ves con fuerzas?

– S… Sí.

Tiré de él hacia la salida mientras iba pensando en cuál sería el lugar más seguro donde refugiarse. ¿Pero cómo te defiendes de un hollow? Decidí olvidarme entonces de la naturaleza de la amenaza y contemplarla como si fuera un ataque convencional. No es que tuviera experiencia en aquel tipo de situaciones, pero de algún modo el saber qué era aquello me hacía sentirme un poco responsable de mis compañeros.

– ¡A la cocina!

Agazapados, estudiantes, seminaristas, turistas, empleados de la casa… Allí había casi dos centenares de personas tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando y ninguno era capaz de dar una explicación coherente a todo aquello. Ni siquiera yo. ¿Qué hacía aquello ahí fuera? ¿Por qué había pasado a la realidad desde las páginas de un inocente manga?

Recordé todos los que había leído. ¿Y si alguno más se hacía realidad? Demonios, ninjas, magos, guerreros atroces, samuráis, alquimistas, hechiceros, piratas… Todo aquello podía pasar a pertenecer a mi mundo de la noche a la mañana, como había pasado con aquellos hollows.

Pero nada más pasó. Nada excepto un brutal alarido. Algo inhumano. Sonaba como una queja de frustración. Valientemente, decidí salir del comedor contra las advertencias que yo mismo había hecho a algún otro curioso momentos atrás.

Había anochecido sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Me escabullí entre las sombras por los empedrados pasillos del claustro y atravesé el pequeño trozo del ala donde había aquella estúpida exposición para salir a la calle. No podía creer lo que veía. Parecía como si una gran cúpula, un gran campo de fuerza, detuviera una y otra vez las embestidas de una docena de Hollows.

¿Acaso estábamos seguros? ¿Acaso…? Me armé de valor y corrí hasta el centro de una desierta Plaza de la Inmaculada. Nada. No podían acercarse. El mismo resultado en el Obradoiro, en la Quintana y en Platerías. Parecía como si el centro de todo aquel escudo no fuera otra cosa que la Catedral. Estábamos a salvo.

Llamé a casa para indicarles que fueran lo más rápido posible a una iglesia, que en ellas podría estar realmente la salvación, pero nadie respondía. Tras varias intentonas, conseguí contactar con mi hermano y me dijo que todo iba bien, que por ahora allí no había pasado nada pero que estaban al tanto de las noticias.

Más tranquilo, corrí a llevarles la buena nueva a los que se habían refugiado con nosotros en el gran comedor de San Martín. Un gran suspiro de alivio y un animado murmullo fueron la respuesta antes de que todos regresaran a sus ocupaciones. Por mi parte, aún no del todo calmado, me dediqué a recorrer la parte antigua de la ciudad, el entorno de la Catedral, para comprobar hasta donde abarcaba el escudo.

Era fácil reconocerlo… Fuera de él, todo era destrucción, sangre, lágrimas y gritos de terror. Fuego y escombros dominaban el paisaje allá donde alcanzaba la vista. Los cadáveres inundaban las calles… Era el infierno en la tierra. Aquella imagen cambió para siempre mi vida.

No sé qué pasó en el resto de ciudades, nunca quise preguntarlo, pero os puedo asegurar que nosotros fuimos afortunados. Hubo gente con la que nunca fui capaz de volver a hablar, perdí amigos, conocidos, familiares… pero en aquellos momentos, la ignorancia me protegía del dolor. Yo estaba a salvo. Mi hermano, mi madre, mi padre… Ellos también habían conseguido sobrevivir a aquella embestida.

Me tiré en el suelo frío roto de cansancio y comencé a reírme a todo poder. ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé, quizás por miedo, por angustia, por descargar todo la tensión acumulada por aquella infernal tarde. O quizás fue porque desde aquel momento me di cuenta de la increíble suerte que tenía: Estaba vivo.


End file.
